Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-88605 discloses a gear shift control device for performing a shift-up operation and a shift-down operation by foot in a simulator apparatus simulating a motorcycle.
In the device disclosed in Hei 5-88605, an operation pedal and a movable arm connected to the operation pedal via a link rod are disposed at such a distance in a front-a front-rear direction that movable ranges of the operation pedal and the movable arm do not overlap with each other. If this structure is applied to a saddle ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle as it is, an engine and a vehicle body within the movable ranges of the operation pedal, the movable arm, and the link rod cannot be provided with any protrusion or the like which causes interference during operation. Hence, freedom in layout of the engine and the vehicle body is impaired.